<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Galaxy Hills Girl by cartoons_girl_rebecca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142036">The New Galaxy Hills Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoons_girl_rebecca/pseuds/cartoons_girl_rebecca'>cartoons_girl_rebecca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, F/M, Gay Character, Gen, Hospitalization, Nursing, Retirement, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, Wakes &amp; Funerals, new girl in town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoons_girl_rebecca/pseuds/cartoons_girl_rebecca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Noto is a new girl at Galaxy Hills, she meets Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo, and everyone else soon she develops a crush on Fanboy... Can Fanboy and Rebecca become a couple?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Rebecca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking around Galaxy Hills; when all of a sudden I saw a boy wearing a superhero costume. I also saw a smaller boy along with him also wearing a superhero costume. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, I wonder who those kids are?" I asked myself as I found them, they were happy standing by a store called "Frosty Mart." I walk in and see the same kids I just saw! One of them looks really handsome. I ask him his name, and he sees me. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, what's your name? I'm Rebecca." I say gently he looks at me and blushes, I feel like he has a crush on me! I don't know why I just... Get the feeling, soon I am met with a tall man who looks MAD. </p><p> </p><p>He threatens me with a bop? I don't know what that is but if he's threatining me with it, it dosen't sound good. The boy wearing the purple costume comes up behind me and get's the bop. </p><p> </p><p>I do feel amazing after that rescue he sees me and wows at the sight: A beautiful girl wearing Tiffany glasses, and a GATEWAY ACADEMY T-shirt and addids pants. Along with sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>He sees my outfit and thinks I am beautiful. "Hi I am Fanboy." He says his name sounds intresting when all of a sudden he takes me by the hand and pulls me to the frosty machine. </p><p> </p><p>"Umm, what are these?" I ask. Pointing to the Frosty Machine, seeing the frosty freezy freezes... "Oh those are Frosty Freeze Freezes!" Fanboy shouts excitedly soon a smaller boy comes behind Fanboy. </p><p>He looks at me and is excited. "Hello what's your name?" The younger one asks, he is wearing a similar outfit to the bigger boy's only his is orange and small. "I-I'm Rebecca. And I'm new here." I said.</p><p>They liked my name; and they stared at me watching me move, with my sneakers all around the store, Lenny didn't even care. Because since I am new I don't get the same things that these two get. I soon realize that I am being watched, by a boy named. Kyle? </p><p>That name sounds familiar. I think someone at my school has that name? But I don't know who, then the Fanboy kid wrapped his arm around my shoulder and told me all about the things in the frosty mart. </p><p>I was shocked, soon I left to go back to my house, I lived with this guy named Oz and he had his mother living with him? "Oh we know Oz!" Chum Chum shouted, nearly hurting my ear. </p><p>I got a little shocked, I saw Oz calling my name; and I walked home with him. We both were holding hands, "Oz, are you going to take me to school tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded. And I felt better. </p><p>I can't wait for my first day of school! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day Of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's my first day of school, I meet everyone and see Fanboy and Chum Chum again! But what will happen if I develop a crush on Kyle? Will he feel the same way?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock Oz has for me. He really is a great dad, way better than my dad back home. Wait what am I saying, he wakes me up for breakfast and his mother is setting the table. "Morning Oz." I say he is downstairs in this comic book store that I actaully like!</p><p>I never thought I would like comics. But Oz makes them cool, he has this catchprhase that is even cooler, "seriously?" He says to me for some reason. I can't help myself and laugh whenever he says that, I am nervous for the first day of school. "Don't worry honey, everything's gonna be alright..." He says like I'm his daughter well I am. And I love it!</p><p>Having a comic collector as a dad, is really cool but I guess it's not so bad as a dad who was a teacher. Now, I am getting ready for school, and I am wearing my same outfit as yesterday... "Don't you worry Rebecca. This weekend we can go shopping!" Oz says while throwing his hands in the air. </p><p>I get the feeling of singing but I don't I wait till I get to school; Oz takes me to school in his car. And it is a cool car, I sit in the front and wave him goodbye as I reach the bulding of the school. </p><p>"Wow this school is huge!" I say as I hear a couple of bells going off. I don't know what that means so I just walk in. I see a teacher sitting at his desk looking mad at his students. Then when I come in he get's even madder. </p><p>"Uh oh, I think I made a wrong first impression." I said to myself, as I took my backpack off and put it in my locker, "my elementary school didn't have lockers. This is great!" I said as I put my backpack in my locker. </p><p>Soon the same kids that I saw earlier this morning, are whispering to me. Fanboy is reading a book, while Chum Chum is picking his nose. "Talk about unexpected..." I whisper to myself. </p><p>The kids notice me upset, so they say I can sit with them at lunch, that makes me feel slight better. The fact that I'm sitting with the only people I know is great, but having them kids in costumes is ok. </p><p>"Ugh when can this day be over!" I ask myself, Mr. Mufflin asks me for my opinion on the question on the board. And I give him how I really feel, "it's a really good problem!"</p><p>One of the kids notices me, he has red hair and a wand. He also has a book in his hand, also he has a red t-shirt on with jeans and sneakers just like mine! I felt hot when I looked at him. </p><p>Do I have a crush on him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>